Allies
by Plato
Summary: Elisa is missing, GargoylesXmen Xover This is my first attempt at this kind so be gentle.


Detective Matt Bluestone stood waiting for the sun to make its descent. He   
  
watched as seven stone statues began cracking. Though he had seen it several   
  
times before every time he watched seemed like the first. He looked up at   
  
Goliath to see him throw off the last bit of stone.  
  
  
  
Goliath let out a mighty roar when he had finally gotten free of his stone   
  
sleep. He looked down hoping to find his beloved. Looking down, he knew   
  
something was wrong.  
  
"Matt what's wrong? Where's Elisa?" Goliath said as he jumped down from his   
  
perch.  
  
"I don't know." He paused while the rest of the clan gathered around him. "About   
  
an hour ago we call that there was a disturbance coming from Elisa apartment.   
  
When the police got their the found the place in shambles. She didn't go   
  
without a fight. They got in by breaking the balcony door and left by the   
  
bedroom."  
  
"But the bedroom doesn't have any window or doors to escape from." Angela   
  
stated.  
  
"It does now. Whatever took her went out through the wall." Before any could say   
  
anything David Xanatos joined them carrying a package.  
  
"Goliath this package just arrived for you."   
  
Goliath took the package. The package was small and wrapped in brown paper.   
  
Goliath quickly opened the box and to his surprise he found Elisa's badge   
  
covered in blood. Everyone noticed the change in Goliath's appearance.   
  
"Goliath? What is it?" Lexington asked. Goliath just stammered and held up the   
  
badge letting the box drop.  
  
"It's Elisa's badge."  
  
"Look this note fell out of the box. It says She's alive for now. What do we now   
  
father?"  
  
"We must find Elisa, Brooklyn and I will head down to the Labyrinth and talk to   
Talon and get them to help in the search. Stick together and began searching the   
  
city," They all nodded and left.   
  
"Goliath anything you need let me know. It's yours. I'll have Owen run test on   
  
the blood and badge. Maybe it will be able to tell us who took the Detective."  
  
"Thank You Xanatos." Goliath looked down at the badge one last time and let out   
  
a roar.  
  
  
NIGHT 2  
  
On the second night everyone gathered at the Eyrie building to discuss the   
  
situation. They were all gathered in one of the conference. No one spoke at   
  
first. Finally Xanatos broke the silence.  
  
"The blood on the Detective's badge wasn't hers." A sigh of relief passed   
  
through them all.  
  
"Who would do something that cruel?" Angela asked,  
  
"That would be the million dollar question. Being a cop my sister has all kinds   
  
of enemies. The question is who would have the means to pull this off?" Talon   
  
said not mentioning that she made more when she met the gargoyles.  
  
"Captain Chavez thought of that too and had me run a check on everybody Elisa   
  
has ever busted. Let me tell you the list was long. Almost all of them are still   
  
in jail with a few exceptions of course. The ones that were out haven't been in   
  
the city and have faithfully checked in with their parole officer. Dracon and   
  
his boys are still locked up."  
  
"So that leaves Demona, Thailog, Servarius, the Hunter, the remaining Pack   
  
members, and the Quarrymen. " Brooklyn replied counting it off on his talons.  
  
  
  
Elisa was in her cell. Her body was aching. Demona and Thailog had decided   
  
to see how much pain she could take. They wanted to hear her scream, to beg them   
  
to stop, and for her to beg to live. They decided to let the three goons that   
  
had kidnapped her have another go at her. Once that was over Demona decided to   
  
see how much electricity her body could handle. Each time the electricity hit   
  
her body, she whimpered trying not to cry out. Finally the pain became too much   
  
and she passed out.  
  
  
NIGHT 3  
  
Elisa laid face down in her cell. She was wearing the same outfit on that   
  
she had wore to bed was a simple T-shirt and shorts. She didn't have much   
  
strength to move. Even if she did she wouldn't. Any tiny movement she made   
  
opened her up to a whole new world of pain. She heard the door to the room creak   
  
open. She almost let out a groan. The footsteps came closer and closer until it   
  
stopped in front of her prison. She already knew who it was but opened her eyes   
  
anyway. Hovering over her was Thailog.   
  
"It won't be long now my dear. Revenge is in my grasp. My father's will pay with   
  
your life."   
  
Before she could respond the building began to shake. Thailog went immediately   
  
to the comm system.  
  
"Demona! What's going on?"  
  
"My love, we're under attack." Thailog left the room with out saying another   
  
word. Elisa watched him go as the building shook again. She hoped with all her   
  
might that it would be Goliath and the others. She slowly made her way to the   
  
back wall. Using it to brace herself, she slow managed to stand up. Whatever was   
  
going on she wanted to be ready. The lights to the room flickered several times   
  
before they went completely out. Her cell energy bars disappeared and the room   
  
was completely dark. Cautiously she made her way to freedom. Each step she took   
  
sent a new wave of pain. Testing to make sure that the laser beams were really   
  
gone, she made her way to the door. To her surprise it wasn't locked.  
  
*Why should it be Demona doesn't expect a puny human like me to escape*  
  
Carefully she opened the door. The emergency lights lit up the hall letting her   
  
see that it was clear. She went to find a way out.  
  
Elisa had finally found a way out of the building that was once her   
  
prison. She watched the battle. She saw Demona's version of the steel clan. As   
  
much as they tried to defend the place against attacks it was hopeless.   
  
Instantly she noticed the uniforms of the Quarrymen. There were others fighting   
  
with uniforms that she had never seen. They were wearing different uniforms with   
  
the letters FOH. Most of the group was busy dealing with the robots. She saw   
  
that Demona and Thailog were unable to get airborne. One of the men had his gun   
  
raised to fire at Demona. She knew she would regret this later. She was too far   
  
away to tackle the man. Taking several rocks from the ground she threw them as   
  
hard as she could at the man and his cohorts. The men turned.  
  
"Demon lover! Get her!" Elisa had already started running. With the injuries she   
  
had sustained from her captivity it wasn't very fast. Gunfire was whizzing by   
  
her. She looked back to see where her opponents were she felt a hot searing pain   
  
in her head. Her body fell to the ground. She felt the rough hands of the men   
  
grabbed her and pulled her up.  
  
"Traitor! Where did they go?" Elisa wasn't thinking clearly yet. Her whole body   
  
ached, especially her head. They shook her violently.  
  
"I don't know. LET ME GO!"  
  
"Liar!" The man shouted as he drew his hand back to slap her. An explosion a few   
  
feet from them made them look up.  
  
"Dat's no way to treat a lady." They heard the Cajun accented voice. Not more   
  
than five feet away stood two men. One is a tall skinny man with red hair,   
  
wearing a trench coat. He had a glowing playing card in his hand. Beside him   
  
stood a shorter man, bulky with claw that came from his hands.   
  
"You going to stop us you mutant freaks."  
  
"Yeah bub. I'd let the darling go." Elisa was now registering what was going on   
  
and took advantage of it. Since the guy holding her was holding her from behind,   
  
she kicked out with both legs. The two men joined her in the attack. The one in   
  
the trench coat threw the glowing card and then produced a staff. The three   
  
fought until everyone was either on the ground or ran away. The three stood a   
  
few feet a part.  
  
"You ok'y chere?" With the adrenaline gone from her body Elisa passed out. The   
  
man in the trench coat caught her before she hit the ground. "Dat cut not   
  
looking to good Logan."  
  
"We better get her to Hank." The Cajun took off his trench coat and covered   
  
Elisa. The two men made their way back to their bikes.  
  
  
The sun had set and there was no sign of Elisa. Goliath had sent every one   
  
out on patrol as usual, but his heart wasn't in it. He was worried about Elisa.   
  
The last few nights they had received a package letting them at least know that   
  
she was alive. They had received no such package and it was almost dawn. Hudson   
  
was watching the news when the story came on. He immediately called the others   
  
into watch.  
  
"Our top story tonight is on the missing NYPD Detective Elisa Maza. Detective   
  
Elisa Maza has been missing for four days. Multi-millionaire David Xanatos is   
  
offering a reward of ten thousand dollars for any information that leads to the   
  
whereabouts of Elisa Maza. When confronted about why he was offering such a sum   
  
for the missing detective he had this to say, "Though the Detective and I have   
  
clashed in the past recent events has given me a new respect for family. I feel   
  
that no parent should have to be separated from their child no matter how old   
  
they are." Xanatos went on to say that he sends his apologies to Maza family."   
  
The newscast went on to give the number to call. Xanatos was standing in the   
  
back watching the broadcast. Goliath turned to face him.  
  
"Thank you Xanatos."  
  
  
DAY5 Just after Sunrise  
  
  
He watched as the figure in the bed began to stir. He could see the   
  
struggle she was having. He took her hand in his and began talking to her   
  
softly, sending her a calming feeling.  
  
"It's ok Chere. Gambit's here." Elisa eyes slowly began to open. She looked   
  
around the room before her eyes saw the face before her.  
  
"Who are you?" She croaked from dryness.  
  
"The name's Remy. How ya feeling chere?" She saw him reach over and poured a   
  
glass of water. He helped her into a sitting position.  
  
"Thank you. How long was I out?"  
  
"In and out for two days" Before he could continue on, the doors to the   
  
infirmary opened. A man with blue fur wearing glasses entered.  
  
"I see that our guest is alert."  
  
"Elisa Maza, Doctor Henry McCoy."  
  
"The gratification is mine."  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"It seems that your disappearance has caused quite a stir. Your representation   
  
has been on every newspaper and television for the past four days. A hearty   
  
reward has been out for safe return."  
  
"Oh man, Goliath must be going nuts" She started to get up. Both Hank and Gambit   
  
pushed her back down. Hank began taking her pulse.  
  
"Not so fast Chere. Monsieur Bete needs to examine you. You are still not well   
  
non?"  
  
"Gambit is right. You are just getting over a fever and your ribs though they   
  
aren't broken are severely bruised. You have several lacerations that are very   
  
inflamed due to a vast amount of electric current. You took a bullet to the   
  
head. Though the bullet only grazed you, it was a deep wound that took six   
  
stitches. Last, but certainly not least, you were showing signs of malnutrition.   
  
As your doctor, I suggest you rest."  
  
"Alright. All right. I know when I'm out numbered." She said already falling   
  
back asleep.  
  
It was mid-afternoon the next day when Charles Xavier made his way down to   
  
the infirmary. He had sensed that their guest was awake again. He was in a   
  
regular wheel chair that was being pushed by Jean. When they entered they saw   
  
her sitting up in bed playing cards with Logan AKA Wolverine, Hank, and Gambit.   
  
"Miss Maza I am Professor Charles Xavier and this is Jean Grey Summers. I was   
  
hoping to ask you a few questions."  
  
"Sure and it's Elisa."  
  
"Only if you call me Charles." She nodded her head. "First off I want to tell   
  
you more about us. This school is here for the sole purpose of helping mutants   
  
to control their powers. Gambit if you will." Gambit took the playing card in   
  
his hand and it began to glow. He threw the card and it exploded harmlessly   
  
above their heads "The people you have met are my best student and my family.   
  
They are a team that goes by the name X-men. We are an organized team who   
  
protects mutants from those who don't understand. Now that I have told you who   
  
we are. We would like to know about you. What can you tell us about your   
  
abductors?"  
  
"It was about an hour before sunset when I was awoken by the crash of glass from   
  
my balcony door. There were three men wearing masks. I tried fighting them but   
  
in the end they were more powerful. I think they shot me with a tranquilizer   
  
dart. Next thing I knew I woke up in this cell. That's when all the fun began.   
  
Have you ever heard of Gargoyles?"  
  
"Stone statues that sit on top building." Bobby stated.  
  
"During the day yes, but at night some of them come alive. My captors were   
  
gargoyles. Two evil ones who go by the name Demona and Thailog. Demona hates all   
  
humans but hates me most of all." Elisa told them the story of how the Goliath   
  
saved her life over Demona's. "Ever since that moment she's been carrying a   
  
grudge bigger than the US mint. Now Thailog is totally longer story. Let's just   
  
say he is clone of Goliath. So Demona decides that torturing me would be fun. On   
  
the third night before you two found me the Quarrymen, which is a group of   
  
gargoyle haters, attacked with some other group." She then quickly explained her   
  
escape and how she helped the two gargoyles escape.  
  
"Elisa the other group that was fighting with the quarrymen did you see anything   
  
that would identify who they were?" Charles asked having a feeling at where this   
  
was going.   
  
"I remember seeing the letters FOH. Does that help?" She noticed all their   
  
looks. "Let me guess not friends of yours."  
  
"You can say that again darling. The Friends of Humanity are the mutants   
  
Quarrymen, and it look like they joined forces."  
  
"Jean call the other X-men to the war room. We need to discuss this immediately.   
  
Elisa if your up to would you join us." She only nodded.  
  
  
At Xanatos enterprises a note had been delivered address to Xanatos. After   
  
reading over it he went and got on his exo frame suit. The sun began to go down   
  
and Xanatos watched as the stone statues that decorated his home during the day   
  
came alive with the night. After letting out a mighty roar Goliath noticed   
  
Xanatos in his battle frame.  
  
"You've found her." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yes. This was delivered today." By this time the others had gathered around the   
  
two.  
  
"It could be a trap Goliath." Brooklyn voiced.  
  
"I agree. Brooklyn you and Lexington go down to the tunnels and get Talon. We'll   
  
leave when you return."  
  
  
  
It was about an hour and half after sunset. Elisa was standing outside   
  
scanning the sky. She was now wearing a pair of jeans and sweater that she   
  
borrowed from Jean. Her injuries were feeling better sending only smaller   
  
reminders. Several of the X-men were with her. Wolverine and Gambit, who were   
  
smoking outside because the house was a smoke free zone, were watching Bishop   
  
patrol. The Professor sat in his hover chair. His telepathic link to Jean was   
  
strong. She was the others link to what's going on outside. There was movement   
  
in the bushes. Before anyone could respond it was on top of Elisa licking her   
  
face.  
  
"Alright." She laughed. "Alright. I missed you to Bronx." The Gargoyle dog   
  
backed off so she could stand. She scratched behind his ears. "Where are the   
  
others?" No sooner had she asked the others appeared. The trio was the first to   
  
surround her. Broadway picked her up and swung her.  
  
"Elisa! We missed you." Broadway said as he placed her on the ground. She gave   
  
them each a hug.  
  
"I missed you too." Angela was next. She had a tear in her eyes. Elisa hugged   
  
her and moved on to Hudson.  
  
"Lass tis good to see that you are alright?" She hugged him and kissed his   
  
cheek. Next in line was Xanatos.   
  
"Detective."   
  
"Xanatos." She extended her hand for him to take. She moved to her brother Talon   
  
next. He hugged her tightly.  
  
"What have you've gotten yourself into this time?" He asked with a smile on his   
  
face. "I am so glad that you are alright." Last she turned toward Goliath. He   
  
stood back from the rest letting them have their time. Their eyes met and she   
  
moved toward him. He opened his arms.  
  
"Elisa." He lifted her up above his head. Twirling her once. Their eyes never   
  
broke contact. As he brought her down, her arms came around his neck. Both of   
  
them leaning their heads in, they kissed. After several seconds the kiss ended.   
  
He lowered her to the ground but kept his wing wrapped around her.   
  
"My love, are you alright?" He said noticing the stitches in her head.  
  
"I'm alright Goliath. I'm fine now that you're here. Come I want to introduce   
  
you to some friends. Then we all have a lot to talk about."   
  
Everyone was waiting patiently for the two. Most of the other X-men had joined   
  
them out front. The trio were trying to hide their grins, as were few of the X-  
  
men. Goliath let her out of his wings but still held on to her hand.  
  
"I guess introductions are in order. This is Charles Xavier he is the head of   
  
this establishment. The rest are his students other wise known as the X-men.   
  
This is team leader Cyclops, his wife Phoenix, Iceman, Storm, Rogue, Bishop,   
  
Night crawler, Morph, Psylocke, Angel, Dr. Henry "Beast " McCoy, Wolverine, and   
  
Gambit." She turned to face her friends. "Everyone this is my family. This is   
  
our benefactor David Xanatos, my brother Derrick Maza now called Talon, that's   
  
Bronx, the trio over there is Lexington, Brooklyn, and Broadway, this is Hudson,   
  
Goliath's daughter Angela, and our clan leader and the love of my life Goliath."  
  
"Welcome all of you." Xavier said. "I believe we all have a lot to talk about,   
  
but first I think Elisa need to get you up to date. Let us know when your   
  
ready."  
  
"I will Charles."  
  
  
The X-men had returned back to the house. Some went into the kitchen, some   
  
went into the recreation room, and some just couldn't help but want to see the   
  
faces of the gargoyles when Elisa told them. Gambit's empathic ability had been   
  
hit when Goliath took hold of Elisa. He could feel the love the couple had for   
  
each other was very strong. He knew that they would do anything for each other.   
  
Both he and Wolverine knew that they wouldn't take the news lightly.  
  
"Sounds to me that they're not taking the news well. Can't blame them though."   
  
Wolverine said as another round of lightening shot into the air.   
  
"That Goliath look like he don't take kindly to someone messing with his woman."  
  
  
It had taken Elisa an hour to tell them what happened to her. It took her   
  
another hour to get them reasonably calmed down. When she told them, who held   
  
her and what they did, the gargoyles eyes began to glow light red. By the time   
  
she told them about the Quarrymen and FOH there eyes were glowing crimson red.   
  
Talon was so mad that to calm himself down he began releasing energy bolts into   
  
the air. Even Xanatos was looking a little teed off.   
  
"Everyone calm down there's nothing we can do about it now. If work with the X-  
  
men we may be able end this once and for all for everybody. The X-men have   
  
handled the Friends of Humanity, and we have handled the Quarrymen. Together we   
  
can take out this new threat.  
  
"Elisa is right. Let us talk with the others."  
  
  
They had talked and argued until a few minutes before sunset. They had   
  
devised a plan. They had decided that it would be best if Elisa remained missing   
  
a little while longer. The Quarrymen had seen her face and would now be on the   
  
look for her. They had labeled her a traitor to her race. Once everyone had   
  
gotten some sleep the plan was to find out what the newly formed hunting group   
  
had planned. Something major was brewing and they all knew it wouldn't be good.   
  
The meeting was over. Xanatos and Talon needed to return home and left  
  
"Sunrise is near. We will not be able to return to the castle tonight."  
  
"Why what happens at sunrise?" Iceman asked.  
  
"If you want to know you'll have to come and watch." Elisa said with an all   
  
knowing smile. The group headed out the front door. They each took a position in   
  
front of the mansion. Goliath held Elsa.  
  
"My love." The two kissed once again. Reluctantly he let go and took his   
  
position with the others. "Until tonight my angel." The sun began to rise.   
  
Instead of watching her love turn to stone. Elisa watched the stunned faces of   
  
the X-men team.  
  
"Oh my stars and garters!" Beast said. The other X-men were mimicking his   
  
expression.  
  
"Geez are they alright?" Iceman Bobbie Drake asked.  
  
"They're fine. They are sleeping which I suggest we do the same. There's an   
  
encore presentation at sunset."  
  
"Elisa is right. We have had a long night." Charles looked at Elisa and made a   
  
gesture that said 'after you'.  
  
  
Elisa woke up around one that afternoon. She had showered and put on the   
  
fresh clothes that Jean had given her to wear. Once dressed she immediately   
  
headed to the front door. She walked down to the kitchen and found it empty.   
  
She figured the other were still asleep. She opened the front door and closed it   
  
quietly. She looked at each of the stone statues that adorned the lawn. All   
  
seven of the statues were there. She took a seat next to Goliath. She just felt   
  
the need to be near him. Her thoughts were on the recent events that had   
  
happened. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't heard the front door open.   
  
She jumped when she felt the hand clamp down on her shoulder.   
  
"Ah didn't mean to startle you sugah. I was wondering if ah could talk to ya?"  
  
"Rogue right?" Rogue nodded her head. "Sure."  
  
"You really love him. Don't ya?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Hmm-mmm."  
  
"I haven't had much experience with love since my mutant power won't allow me to   
  
touch. How did you know when you really loved him?"  
  
"My relationship with Goliath hadn't been nothing more than a friendship until   
  
recently." Elisa explained what has happened to them the nights of the hunter's   
  
moon. "I almost died that night. I saw Goliath and the others ready to avenge my   
  
death. He had such anguish in his eyes. That's when I knew I had to make the   
  
first move. I couldn't live the rest of my life not being happy because I wasn't   
  
with the man I truly loved. Since that man is seven feet tall with wings we   
  
found a way to make it work. When you truly love someone there are no obstacles   
  
you can't overcome." There was silence for several minutes.  
  
"The X-men are going to have a training session in a few minutes. The Professor   
  
thought you might like to watch."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Elisa sat up in the control room with the Professor. The X-men training   
  
session started off like all other training sessions. They fought images and   
  
other mechanical things. Elisa watched with fascination. She had seen her   
  
brother use his electric bolts but she never seen anything like this. After half   
  
an hour the Professor let them have some fun. The group started playing tag   
  
mutant style. It was very interesting to watch. Hank was it. The scenery changed   
  
to a jungle. The game went on for another half an hour. During that half an hour   
  
her mind was not on the game but elsewhere.  
  
"You are not enjoying the game?"  
  
"What? I'm sorry Charles. My mind seems to be elsewhere."  
  
"I see that. Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
"No but I think I'm going to go for a walk to clear my head a bit." The   
  
professor had shook his head and watched the trouble soul leave.  
  
  
Two hours had passed since Elisa had been seen. The Professor couldn't   
  
locate her. For reasons unknown she had incredible mental shields. She was some   
  
how blocking him out. Xavier finally decided to have Wolverine look for her. He   
  
followed the scent to each of the gargoyles. Then he followed it around the   
  
house. He finally followed the scent toward the cliff. Wolverine looked up to   
  
see her sitting on a branch in one of the trees.   
  
"You okay Darlin?" Elisa was looking at the lapping water. "Elisa?"   
  
She still hadn't heard responded to him. Using his claws he began to climb where   
  
she sat. He sat on the branch just a little ways below her.  
  
"Darlin, you ok?" This time she responded. She had jumped at the sound of his   
  
voice.  
  
"Logan? I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."  
  
"That's okay. You seem to have a lot on your mind. Want to talk about it?" She   
  
was silent at first. She watched the waves hit the shore for a while. Logan   
  
waited until she was ready.  
"I'm just worrying. The past week is haunting me and I can't help but worry.   
  
Goliath and the others are there most vulnerable during the day, and everyday   
  
for the past three years I have worried that I would go to see Goliath and find   
  
nothing left but his stone rubble. I worry that with Demona and Thailog around   
  
that my mother and father won't be safe. Not only do I have that I've also have   
  
to deal with New York's finest scum which includes the Quarrymen, FOH, and other   
  
hate groups. I love Goliath and the others and would give my life for them." She   
  
turned back and looked at the waves. Wolverine sat there not knowing what to   
  
say.   
  
"I know you would Darlin. Just like they would for you. It's going to be all   
  
right. This will end."  
  
"When?"  
  
"I don't know." Elisa felt better. Talking to Logan had let her release some of   
  
the pressure she had been building up. "Feel better?"  
  
"Yes I do." She noticed that the sun would soon be setting. "The sun will be   
  
setting soon. We'd better hurry." She began to climb down. Logan jumped off his   
  
branch landing perfectly on his feet. Elisa made it to the ground. She turned to   
  
look at Logan.  
  
"Thank you Logan." She said kissing him on the cheek. "Come on or will miss it."   
  
She took off running for the mansion. Logan watched her and shrugged his   
  
shoulders and followed.  
  
  
It was ten minutes before sunset. The X-men had gathered outside not wanting   
  
to miss the show that Elisa had talked about. They were all gathered when they   
  
saw the two figures running. Elisa slowed down to catch her breath. Logan   
  
followed a few paces behind her.  
  
"Made it with a few minutes to spare. Whew!"  
  
"Elisa we were worried about you." Xavier asked.  
  
"I got a little lost in thought on my walk." The sun was going down. There was a   
  
low cracking sound coming from the statues. As the sun went completely below the   
  
horizon, the gargoyles broke free from their stone sleep. With a loud growl   
  
stone chips flew everywhere.  
  
"Oh my stars and garters."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Amazing!" The expression on the X-men faces was more surprising looking than   
  
this morning. Elisa just laughed. The sight of the gargoyles waking was   
  
overwhelming for some one who had never seen it. The gargoyles stretched and   
  
looked around. Elisa went over to Goliath's waiting arms   
  
"My love." He embraced her in his arms. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, and you?"  
  
"I dreamt of you my angel." He whispered in her ear. Elisa began to blush. Logan   
  
chuckled to himself. With his sensitive hearing he heard every word. Everyone   
  
looked up at the sound of Xanatos and Talon landing.  
  
"Hope we're not too late. We stopped and got dinner." He and Talon were carrying   
  
four pizzas each. " No one had really thought about food and realized that they   
  
were hungry. They took the food into the house.  
  
  
  
There were 80 FOH and Quarrymen having a rally where they had caught   
  
several mutants that they were going to execute. The mutants they captured were   
  
mostly harmless. They had powers like healing, turning a object in to something   
  
different, and the last one could make bubbles.   
  
"My friends it is time to make an example of these mutants. To let mutants and   
  
gargoyles everywhere know that we are not going to let them continue plaguing   
  
the human race."  
  
"The only plague on the human race is you." The group turned toward the voice on   
  
top of the hill. They saw a dark hair woman standing there with gun and her   
  
badge in hand. "NYPD! Put your hands on your head."  
  
"What's the charges?"  
  
"Attempted murder, assault of a police officer, and resisting arrest if you   
  
don't come quietly. So what's it going to be?"  
  
"It's the traitor! Get her!"  
  
"I guess they're not going quietly." She turned and ran. When the men got to the   
  
top, their faces were stunned as the attack began. They had run after Elisa and   
  
found themselves being attacked by Cyclops, Rogue, Gambit, Wolverine, Storm, and   
  
Iceman. The gargoyles had been gliding around. They took the ones that had   
  
remained by the captured mutants. Elisa, Talon, and Xanatos made their way back   
  
to the prisoners. They were still a big group of men left. The leader was still   
  
standing near the prisoners as Elisa slowly made her way behind him. Talon and   
  
Xanatos began their attack. The leader was watching. In one hand the man had a   
  
laser gun. In his other hand he held a device that looked exactly like what the   
  
X-men describe. Elisa tackled the man making him fall to the ground dropping the   
  
collar device. She struggled with him for control of the laser gun. She flipped   
  
the man and ran to grab the control key. Immediately she began pushing buttons   
  
that would release the collars. The collars popped open. The leader had   
  
gathered up some more of his men while Elisa was freeing the mutants. The men   
  
attacked her and the three mutants. It was at least ten men. Three men   
  
surrounded Elisa. Two men each surrounded the three mutants. The leader stood   
  
back and watched. Elisa had two Quarrymen and one FOH.   
  
"It's time you pay traitor!" The man swung his hammer at her. She moved out of   
  
the way.  
  
"You shouldn't go around swing things some one could get hurt." She had been   
  
standing in front of one of his partners. He swung the hammer and hitting his   
  
partner when she moved. "See. That look like it hurt." She said with a smile and   
  
continued to fight.  
  
  
Between the X-men, the gargoyles, Xanatos, Talon and Elisa, they had taken   
  
care of most of the men. They were all together in one area. Elisa had taken   
  
care of one of the three men that were attacking her. She took glance at the   
  
recently freed mutants. She saw that the female who could change thing into   
  
different objects was now trying to deal with the leader. She saw the man trying   
  
to hit her with the hammer. He kept missing and hitting the ground. Each time   
  
the hammer hit the ground it shook with fierceness. The two had been fighting   
  
near a ledge and that was becoming unstable from the hammer's blows. Finally the   
  
hammer had been changed into flowers, but the damage was done. The area they   
  
were standing on gave way.   
  
"Shit!" Elisa replied. She scanned the area hoping someone else had noticed them   
  
fall. They were all busy. With a great effort she finished fighting her to men.   
  
She dropped her badge and the gun she was hesitant on using because she wanted   
  
as many as they could get unharmed. She looked down hoping to see the two. They   
  
hadn't come up. Without faltering she did a beautiful swan dive off the ledge.   
  
The freezing cold water rushed up around her. Most of the air had been knocked   
  
out her when she hit the water. Taking a deep breath she went back down. She   
  
immediately saw the female. She was trapped behind a rock and was to terrified   
  
to use her power. Elisa swam over and helped her push the debris away. She   
  
motioned that she was going to get the other and that she should swim up.  
  
  
Several of the X-men had turned in time to see Elisa make her dive over   
  
the side. Bobby, Cyclops, and Rogue had finished. Rogue was flying low in hopes   
  
of seeing her. By this time everyone had finished their fights and went to find   
  
out what was going on. A few seconds later the female mutant came up gasping for   
  
breath. Rogue swooped down and picked her up.  
  
"What happened?" Cyclops asked.  
  
"I was fighting with that awful man whose in charge of those hooligans when the   
  
ledge gave way. The next thing I knew I was under water trapped behind a   
  
boulder. That police officer helped get me free. She went down to get the other   
  
guy."   
  
"You poor child you must be cold. Wrap yourself in this." Storm offered the girl   
  
her cape. "What is your name child?"   
  
"Everyone calls me Matter." Now they all sat waiting for Elisa to come up.  
  
  
Elisa swam down to the Quarrymen leader. His foot was caught in between to   
  
rocks that fell when he did. She swam down to his foot. They were wedged in good   
  
and took her a while to get him free. When she did she got the surprise of her   
  
life. She had never expected the man to attack her down there. He grabbed her   
  
and began squeezing her trying to get the air out of her. She struggled to get   
  
out of his grasp. She knew that if they didn't go up for air soon they both   
  
would drown. After several seconds she felt the grip loosen. She turned to find   
  
the man unconscious.  
  
*Asshole. I should leave him where he belongs* Grabbing the man in a lifeguard   
  
hold she swam toward the surface.  
  
  
Several minutes had passed and everyone was beginning to worry. Rogue flew   
  
around in circles hoping to see them. Goliath, also gliding low, was looking for   
  
his love.   
  
"I think ah see something." Rogue pointed to the water. She was right there was   
  
something coming. After several seconds Elisa's head popped through the water   
  
with the unconscious man. She was gasping for breath. She held the man up for   
  
Rogue to take. Goliath glided low just barely touching the water. His arms went   
  
into the water and scooped her up. She loved the warmth that his body offered.   
  
They landed on the ledge. Storm had just managed to get the man revived. Elisa   
  
walked over to him and as hard as she could decked him.  
  
"That for trying to drown me asshole." The gargoyles, Talon, Xanatos, Gambit,   
  
and Wolverine just smiled at what she did. The other stood there shocked. Elisa   
  
went over to Goliath's warm arms. Goliath felt her shivering.  
  
"My love you're shivering." Gambit came over to them and handed them his trench   
  
coat.  
  
"Here homme. Put this around her."  
  
"Thank you." From a distant there was sound of sirens. Elisa put the coat on   
  
absorbing the warmth that went with it.   
  
"You all better go. You can't get caught here." Goliath looked hesitant. Xanatos   
  
stepped up.  
  
"I'll stay with the Detective Goliath." That made Goliath look a little   
  
suspicious but he nodded.  
  
"Alright. We leave now."  
  
"That goes for us to." Cyclops said. "Everyone back to the blackbird."   
  
"Do you have any idea of how you're going to explain all this?" Xanatos asked.  
  
"Actually I do." She quickly explained it to him.  
  
  
The sirens that were heard were squad cars of the local police.   
  
Immediately the man in charge recognized Elisa. The man had called her precinct   
  
and within twenty minutes half the squad was there. Matt had brought her a   
  
change of clothes from her locker that she kept for emergencies. She had changed   
  
in the Ambulance once the medics were sure she was ok. By the time she had   
  
changed the media had arrived. Captain Chavez had quickly ushered her detective   
  
and Xanatos into one of the cars. When they arrived at the station Elisa's   
  
parents were waiting for her.  
  
"Elisa!"  
  
"Mom! Dad!"  
  
"Are you alright? My baby, let me look at you."  
  
"I'm alright. Some friends took really good care of me."  
  
"Elisa are you sure?"   
  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
  
After half an hour of reassuring her parents that she was okay and she sent them   
  
home. In Captain Chavez 's office sat Chavez, Elisa, Xanatos, and Matt. Elisa   
  
explained that three guys attacked her in her apartment and drugged her.  
  
"I never saw my captors face. All I saw was the three masked goons who kidnapped   
  
me."  
  
"How did you know they weren't the ones running the show?" The Captain asked.  
  
"These guys were your basic no brain hired hands."  
  
"What happened after that? How did you get free?""  
  
"That's where the Quarrymen and Friends of Humanity come in. This was my third   
  
night of captivity. They were attacking the building I was in." She went on to   
  
explain how she escaped. "I saw something in the shadows couldn't get a clear   
  
look at it. One of the Quarrymen was going to kill it. I yelled a warning.   
  
That's when they came after me. I wasn't up to speed and took off running. They   
  
were firing guns and one of bullets grazed my head. As you can see." She showed   
  
her stitches.  
  
"The next part is kind of fuzzy. I remember two guys who were fighting them.   
  
They saved my life. The next thing I remember was waking up in a medical   
  
facility. I spent the next five days in bed trying to get better. That was when   
  
they called Xanatos."  
  
""What happened next?" She asked Xanatos.   
  
"I had been getting all kinds of phony calls because of the reward."  
  
"Exactly, how much was the reward?" Elisa asked.  
  
"Ten thousand." Matt replied when Xanatos failed to. Elisa was stunned.  
  
"I went to investigate. I found her at Charles Xavier School for the gifted, and   
  
then we were on our way here when we ran into the rally. Well the detective had   
  
to investigate. This tape here should be enough to convict them of the charges."  
  
"Now detective would you like to tell me just how the two of you took out 80 of   
  
these men?"  
  
"We had helped from a mutant group called the X-men. They had heard about the   
  
rally and were trying to stop the execution. When they resisted arrest the X-men were there to help us. They left once they were all taken care of." Elisa went   
  
on to explaining how she ended up being soaked to the skin.   
  
"Alright Maza. I've got your statement and I want your written report. I want   
  
you to have full physical and I want the results on my desk before you can   
  
return to duty. All right detective the press is outside and they want to talk   
  
to you. Are you up to it?" Elisa shook her head yes.  
  
  
The press was ravenous. They had tons of questions for Elisa and Xanatos.   
  
Elisa answered the questions with ease. Elisa made one statement.  
  
"I want to thank a very special group of mutants called the X-men. Without their   
  
help I would be dead. These human beings were born with special gifts that they   
  
used to save my life, but because of those gifts they are considered outcast and   
  
must hide. People like the Friends of Humanity say they are protecting us but   
  
from what? If they had their way anyone who was different would be arrested or   
  
destroyed. We can't judge people because they are different because if we do   
  
we're are no better than FOH or our ancestors who judged people because of skin   
  
color." With that said she headed toward the Xanatos limousine. Owen who had   
  
been standing by the limo opened the door. Xanatos just smiled and entered the   
  
limo behind her.  
  
  
Wolverine had awoken early that morning. It had been two days since the   
  
incident with Quarrymen and FOH. He was headed to the garage to take his bike   
  
for a spin. When he reached it what he saw took his breath away. There was a   
  
Vincent Black Knight motorcycle with a red bow with a card that said "Logan".   
  
Wolverine went over to exam the bike. He whistled at what good condition the   
  
bike was in. Finally he went for the card.  
  
Logan  
  
You and Remy saved my life. You were there when I need someone to talk to. Since   
  
neither one of you would except the money, you have to except this. It is a rare   
  
bike for a rare soul. Thank you!  
  
Elisa  
Logan took the ribbon off and stuffed the card in his pocket. At first he just   
  
sat on the bike getting the feel for it. He turned the key and the engine   
  
roared. He revved it a couple more times just listening to it. Once he had   
  
gotten away from the school and onto the open road, he opened it up. He sped   
  
fast down the open road.  
  
  
Remy was sitting on the roof looking at the stars. The night was warmer   
  
than it had been the few nights. The sky was clear and the moon was shining   
  
brightly. He saw the figures approach as they landed on the roof. He was now   
  
standing.  
  
"I hope were not disturbing you." Goliath said as he set Elisa down.  
  
"No homme. You not bother Gambit. What brings you out this way?"  
  
"Came to return this." She handed him the trench coat. "And to give you this."   
  
He took the box from out of hand. His eyes looked up with confusion.  
  
"Wat dis Chere?"  
  
"It's your present for saving my life. Actually that's only half of it. The ring   
  
is for you to give to Rogue. I know that you love her and that she loves you,   
  
but she won't act on it because of her powers. This ring was made especially for   
  
her to help her control her power. Once the ring is on all she has to do is   
  
think of the power. It will affect that power only unless she tells it   
  
otherwise. The gem on the ring will turn green when she uses to control her   
  
power. If she want to control all her power the gem will be a real dark green.   
  
My gift to Remy is love. By saving my life you gave another chance to be with   
  
Goliath."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"The ring is magical. Let's just say my friends son and his teacher made the as   
  
a lesson at my request. Let's leave it at that."  
  
"Thank you Chere." Remy's eyes were sparkling as he hug Elisa and shook   
  
Goliath's hand. "Thank you!" He said once again as he jumped from the roof in   
  
search of his ladylove.  
  
"You were great beloved." Goliath said wrapping his arms around her.   
  
"What brings the two of you here tonight darlin?" Wolverine was standing on the   
  
ground looking up at the two. Goliath picked her and they glided down and landed   
  
on next Wolverine.  
  
"We came to return his coat and give him a gift."  
  
"Speaking of that where did you find Vincent Black Knight?"  
  
"I called in a few favors with a friend of mine from Gotham. You like it then?"  
  
"I love it. It's wonderful. Thanks. The Cajun must have liked his gift. He ran   
  
past with such a smile on his face."  
  
"I'm sure he and Rogue will you all about it."  
  
"My love it's getting late and there are still a lot to do tonight. The others   
  
will be worried."  
  
"Congratulations both of you?"  
  
"How did you know? We just found out yesterday." Elisa and Goliath looked at him   
  
shocked.   
  
"Super sensitive hearing. I can hear the baby's heartbeat. Before you go Chuck   
  
wanted to talk to you before you left. He's in his study."  
  
"I'll be right back Big Guy and then we can leave." Goliath nodded and she left   
  
leaving the two men.  
  
  
  
Elisa knocked on the study door. She heard the professor say "come in".   
  
She opened the door to the office and saw Xavier sitting behind his desk.  
  
"Logan said you wanted to see me."  
  
"Ah yes. Elisa come in." He motioned for her to take a seat. "I wanted to thank   
  
you for what you said to the reporters. Your words were very powerful. We are so   
  
much a like. Two groups trying to fit into a world that doesn't understand us.   
  
We're there if you ever need us Elisa. You'll need it when the little one is   
  
born. Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you Charles." The same offer goes for you and the X-men. Thank you again   
  
Charles for everything you all have done for me." She stood up and went around   
  
to hug him. "I've got to go. Goliath and I have still have a lot of people to   
  
see tonight." Charles followed her back out to the where Goliath stood with   
  
Logan and Storm.  
  
"Ready to go Big Guy." She stated as she approached. Goliath took her in his   
  
arms. They said their good-byes Goliath turned to climb up the roof.  
  
"Allow me." Storm said as the wind began to pick up around Goliath and Elisa.   
  
Before they had knew it they had been lifted off the ground and were heading   
  
toward Elisa parent's place.  
  
  
It was close to dawn when the two finally arrived back at the castle. The   
  
clan had eagerly greeted them. The others went to take their positions. Goliath   
  
quickly kissed Elisa and hopped up to his stone resting-place. He took up his   
  
thinker position as the sun began to rise. Elisa watched a sighed contently when   
  
her love was fully stone. Now it was time for her to catch a few winks. Xanatos   
  
was standing in the shadows of the doorway watching when Elisa saw him.  
  
"I assume everything went well Detective?"  
  
"Yes Xanatos everything went well. My parents were thrilled about becoming   
  
grandparents." There were a few seconds of silence between them. Elisa had been   
  
rehearsing what she was going to say to him. "I wanted to thank you for   
  
everything you did. Goliath told me about your efforts to help find me. I want   
  
to thank you for the generous reward you put up and for letting me stay here. I   
  
admit that I will always have some doubt about you, but after what you did the   
  
last couple of days I trust you more than what I did. Thank you David." She   
  
kissed him on the cheek and headed toward her room to sleep. Xanatos stood just   
  
stood there shocked.  
  
"It would seem sir that the Detective is seeing you in a new light."  
  
"Yes Owen. I can only hope the others will see it too."  
  
  
THE END (for now).  
  
Disclaimer applies.  



End file.
